09 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (84) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Sarah Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Walka o złoto (The Golden Moment) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Richard Sarafian, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, David Keith, Richard Lawson, Jack Palance (48 min) 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Zwierzęta świata: Profile natury (5/6): Zwierzęta Gór Skalistych (1) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1996 (stereo) 11.40 Klub samotnych serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (240) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 4 etap 13.25 Medycyna naturalna w Europie (2/7): Hydroterapia w Danii - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy/Dania 1998 13.55 Ze świata nauki (1/4): Hormony - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (5) - nauka języka niemieckiego 14.30 Mała musicale: Muzykalny kucharz - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 4 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (933) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci - seriale animowane 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (13) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. William Gereghty, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Heather Medway, Tim Thomerson, Joe Nipote (44 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Debata - program publicystyczny 22.05 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny 22.15 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.55 Wiadomości i Sport 23.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.25 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.40 Oblicza mediów 00.10 Drugi raz (La seconda volta) - dramat psychologiczny, Włochy/Francja 1995, reż. Mimmo Calopresti, wyk. Nani Moletti, Valeria Milillo, Valeria Bruni-Tedeschi, Roberta de Francesco (77 min) 01.25 ABC brydża (powt.) 01.35 Edukacja nowego wieku: Telewizja w edukacji (powt.) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody (powt.) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.25 Jest jak jest (17/19): Co ty wiesz o miłości? - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wojciech Alaborski, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bożena Dykiel (28 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 15.00 Niezwykły dar (3/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997 (24 min) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (130, 131): Stara miłość nie rdzewieje, Romans z żoną - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Siostra Joanna od ekumenizmu - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.20 Pytania o reformę oświaty 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.30 Cztery żywioły w muzyce Chopina (stereo) 20.00 Tele wizje kultury: Relacja z Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w Wenecji 20.05 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury 20.30 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Bowman, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Nazizm - to się może powtórzyć (6-ost.): Droga do klęski - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.50 Telefon zaufania - program publicystyczny 00.05 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 01.10 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Fesseln) - thriller psychologiczny, Niemcy 1995, reż. Xaver Schwarzenberger, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Katharina Böhm, Cornelia Froboess, Harald Krassnitzer (93 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby (12/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret (ost.) - serial animowany 07.30 Dzieci w służbie króla (3/6) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Integracja - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (34,35) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kraina Indygo (12/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 11.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (24/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Szkoły w Europie - reportaż 11.50 Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.10 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - IV etap. 15.15 Obieżystopka 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 Dzieci w służbie króla (3/6) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (34,35) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Integracja - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Uderzenie (11/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (51 min) 23.20 Sto niemieckich lat (37/52) - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby (12/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret (ost.) - serial animowany 07.30 Dzieci w służbie króla (3/6) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Reportaż 08.10 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 08.30 Integracja - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (34,35) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kraina Indygo (12/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 11.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (24/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Szkoły w Europie - reportaż 11.50 Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.10 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.30 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - IV etap. 15.15 Obieżystopka 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Małe ojczyzny: Nigdy w życiu - program dokumentalny 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 Dzieci w służbie króla (3/6) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (34,35) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Integracja - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Uderzenie (11/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (51 min) 23.20 Sto niemieckich lat (37/52) - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Godzilla (5) - serial animowany 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (91) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Allo, Allo (73) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (7) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) (powt.) 10.15 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 11.30 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (185) - program muzyczny 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Batman (The Batman) (91) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (73) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Renegat (Renegade) (49) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Peerce, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 17.35 F/X (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Cameron Daddo, Kevin Dobson, Carrie-Anne Moss (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Młode strzelby (Young Guns) - western, USA 1988, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips, Charlie Sheen (102 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.00 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 13 Posterunek (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 00.05 Super Express TV 00.30 Casanova (1/2) - komedia kostiumowa, USA/Włochy 1987, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Faye Dunaway, Sylvia Kristel, Ornella Muti (82 min) 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (102) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (53) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.10 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 13.35 Księżniczka Sissi (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Bobby's World (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Piotruś Pan (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Iron man (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (189) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (79) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (7) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Powódź (The Flood: Who Will Save Our Children?) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Joe Spano, Scott Campbell, Lisa Rieffel, Bayne Weaver (110 min) 22.15 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.42 Pogoda 23.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.15 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.45 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (6) - serial, USA 01.35 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.35 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (61) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (8) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (68) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (9) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (9) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (62) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (9) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny (Alarm for Cobra 11) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Leo Zahn, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert 20.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-1995, wyk. Peter Falk 22.10 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.40 Błękitna krew (2) - serial obyczajowy 23.35 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (Mysteries, Magic & Miracles) (22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.05 Piękni i sławni - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (105): Lekarstwo na miłość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 W krainie władcy smoków (26-ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 09.40 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) 10.05 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 10.30 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 11.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 11.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rodzina Kanderów (12-ost.): Gorzkie dni. Rok 1976 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski (powt.) 13.10 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (2) (powt.) 13.55 Muzyka blaszanych instrumentów - reportaż Kamy Veymont (powt.) 14.40 Zaproszenie: Sądecka Krasilica - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Sport z satelity: Tour de Pologne - 4 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W krainie władcy smoków (26-ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (105): Lekarstwo na miłość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 20.35 Święto Polonii fińskiej - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka 20.50 Wieści polonijne 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Apollo z Bellac - sztuka Jeana Giraudoux, Polska 1958, reż. Adam Hanuszkiewicz, wyk. Jacek Woszczerowicz, Kalina Jędrusik, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Justyna Kreczmarowa (60 min) 22.30 Abecadło kina (2): Operator - reportaż Iwony Łękawy 22.45 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Londynie 23.35 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Fryderyk Chopin - wariacje B-dur op.2 na temat Mozarta - koncert, wyk. Rem Urasin - fortepian, Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej pod dyrekcją Kazimierza Korda (stereo) 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (105): Lekarstwo na miłość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 Premierzy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 02.35 Święto Polonii fińskiej - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka (powt.) 02.50 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.25 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.30 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Apollo z Bellac - sztuka Jeana Giraudoux, Polska 1958, reż. Adam Hanuszkiewicz, wyk. Jacek Woszczerowicz, Kalina Jędrusik, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Justyna Kreczmarowa (60 min) (powt.) 04.30 Abecadło kina (2): Operator - reportaż Iwony Łękawy (powt.) 04.45 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Londynie (powt.) 05.35 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Fryderyk Chopin - wariacje B-dur op.2 na temat Mozarta - koncert, wyk. Rem Urasin - fortepian, Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej pod dyrekcją Kazimierza Korda (stereo) (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.20 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -23.05 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 20.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Peter Falk, Robert Culp, Robert Middleton, Louise Latham (50 min) 22.10 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990, wyk. Paul Sorvino, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (50 min) 23.05 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.15 E.Z. Streets - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Ken Olin, Joe Pantoliano, Jason Gedrick, Debrah Farentino (25 min) 00.00 Święty - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1967, wyk. Roger Moore, Peter Wyngarde, Suzanne Lloyd, Michael Wynne (50 min) 00.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.20 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 02.10 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Peter Falk, Robert Culp, Robert Middleton, Louise Latham (50 min) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (13) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Zorro (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (13) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (14) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (14) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (51) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (51) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (52) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (52) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (27) - serial animowany, USA 1987 17.40 Zorro (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (45 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.55 Super Express TV 20.05 Przybysze (Alien Nation) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-91, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scvarabelli, Lauren Woodland (45 min) 21.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (1) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.00 Robot Jox - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Stuart Gordon, wyk. Gary Graham, Anne Marie Johnson, Paul Koslo, Robert Sampson (81 min) 23.35 Kurier sensacji - magazyn sensacji 00.05 Różowa landrynka 00.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.35 Piosenka na życzenie 02.35 Pożegnanie